niegil dies
by Jangers
Summary: Niegil dies again, which left him saddened. But something was oddly sexy about his death! It was time to take matters into his own hands. (spoiler: porn)


sorry, but this fanfic sucks, Niegil

* * *

A small uncomfortable basement in the lowlands of what looks like a prison is having a ritual. Inside it lives a boy, who keeps dying. Niegil. He was situated in his bedroom, on a rusty creaky bed in which he died the most. The thirsty guests near him waited in queue for some delicious dicking experience. Niegil moaned anxiously, as an Assassin Puppet, Commander of the Crusade, Ice Adept, Medusa, and Gigacorn stood beside him. Their red erected cocks pulsated vigorously in rhythm, oozing with shiny precum. The pictures of Niegil's death screens ran back and forth in his head, giving him distressing flashbacks. The Assassin Puppet moisturized everyones phallus with sticky, irritating substance for a nastier experience. Gigacorn's horse cock lingered with terror, pointing at Niegil like a sharp excalibur. Ice Adept cummed out an Ice Orb from impatience, and the orb started masturbating too. Medusa's tits danced with Commander of the Crusade on top, awaiting their turn for fuckery. Niegil bit his bottom lip, witnessing Medusa part his buttcheeks wide.

"Bitch" – said Niegil to his enemies which were standing around rubbing their monstrous erections. Suddenly, all of them charged at him furiously, rocketing their rods straight into Niegil's tight hole. Niegil shrieked on top of his lungs, as he witnessed his asshole widen to the size of a melon. A huge amount of damage numbers erupted on top of Niegil's head, possibly indicating that he's taking too much damage. A combination of Gigacorn's horse cock, an ultra-vibrating Ice Orb vibrator abilities, Medusa's futa cock, and an assassins plus commanders cocks obliterated Niegil painfully.

Niegil died.

The monsters started moaning, rubbing their nipples in circular motion, and running away with their cocks stretched out. On top of Niegil's corpse was an 8/8 grave. It looked deliciously round, capable of causing orgasm with its presence. The grave contained sexy words inside which no one could read without cumming. Its bottom consisted of sensuous steps, which anyone could sit on and gain cold, shivering experience. Niegil respawned with trickster, grunting in disappointment because pause didn't work and he died to lag. Stomping around and grunting, he held his tears back as much as he could. He needed relief; he needed someone to comfort him in their lap. Niegil looked up unsurely, only to find a miraculous object standing from afar, beckoning with its sexy structure. Niegil blushed, feeling his schlong already erect in a mere moment.

He started walking towards the enormous sex toy, stuttering around as the grave glowed in his eyes. As he approached the grave, his heart started beating eagerly, pumping him up with adrenaline. Seeing this miracle with his sparkly, gleaming eyes, he sweated intensively. Niegil gave a light touch to the grave, needing to feel its material. He then ran his hand back and forth, shivering with pleasure as he felt the material rustle. He deeply sighed, as his hand lowered to further inspect this anomaly. The grave blushed, feeling its stone dead dick erect slowly on top, as if it was preparing for a rocket launch. Niegil leaned against the grave with his back and started sliding down against it, feeling all of the cold energy channeling into him. The friction scratched Niegil's back pleasantly, it strengthened his cock. He wanted to put his dick inside it, he wanted to fuck that grave, but his mind couldn't comprehend how could he fuck the stone. Niegil brushed off his thoughts and lowered on the ground completely, his hands reaching out to grave's bottom. He started rubbing it filthily, sending all the bucking to that dead whore.

"You like that? You hungry stone bitch" – murmured Niegil, as he stood up and started saucily stripping off his clothes. They ripped dramatically, revealing his glamorous, thin G-string that couldn't hold back his raging erection. The vengeance against death for getting killed was being finally fulfilled. He rammed against the grave with his naked body and started viciously stripping against it. He moaned loudly, as he danced against the frisky grave with his sticky, sweaty body. He leaned on the grave with his front once again and rubbed his nipples against it, grazing them achily in the mix in more power. He hopped and started twerking against the enormous stone toy, unleashing the full energy of ass. Loud sighs emitted from Niegil while slapping the grave with his moist body and bumpeing his G-stringed ass playfully against it. The grave hummed profoundly with so much pleasure, that death sounds started meekly breaking through.

"dun… dun…" – the grave whimpered. Niegil gasped as he heard these sacred sounds. His dead partner finally responded. Niegil pressed his finger against the grave and ran it down to comfort it.

"Shhhhh..." - purred Niegil softly, after which in a short moment he fervently licked the grave, moisturizing it with his nasty saliva. The thick drool dripped down that sinuous tombstone, making it absorb all of what Niegil truly is. Suddenly, a little crest-shaped dick popped up on top of the grave, hinting at its luscious wishes. He looked up and stared at that dick carefully, finally understanding the grave's desires. That stone dick attracted him with no limits.

"I love you" – growled Niegil and dived in for a french kiss on his dead stone partner. The tongue play aroused both of them at the same time - Niegil's lips smacked emphatically, sucking in all of the grave's sexiness. His eye rolled back in the head, turning him into a thirsty zombie that only wanted one thing in its life. As soon as his eye caught the cross on grave's top, he couldn't take it anymore. Niegil hopped on top of the grave and sat down on that stone cock. Gravestone blushed and vibrated with ecstasy, deepening the connections between each other.

"Unkill my asshole! Ah yes!" – screeched Niegil as his extremely widened butthole gracefully accepted the cross inside him. It made plop sounds with each entrance, as if someone was plumbing the toilet. The stone dick-cross burrowed deeper inside Niegil's asshole, bumping against urethra as it thrusted. Niegil inhaled sharply and rapidly, having his amusement block his breathing since it was too much. Abruptly, footsteps echoed throughout the basement. As Niegil heard the footsteps, he stopped sexing the grave. He turned around, only to see a mysterious figure standing afar.

"egg" – whispered the figure.

"W-who are you?" – questioned Niegil curiously"

"egg" – said the figure. Niegil gasped, coming to all of his senses. He hopped off and glared at the grave.

"No, fuck YOU!" - shouted Niegil at the grave and charged at it, barbarously humping against it. His dick slapping against the memorial throbbed in pain, but that did not stop his amibiton for revenge. The gravestone shook franticly, giving a feeling that something is going to erupt from it. The egg figure in the back started masturbating to such scenery, yolking with its almighty eggroll all over the ground. Niegil drilled a hole into the stone grave with his cock and started fucking the gravestone with all his power. Each thrust grazed his dick agonizingly, but the gravestone sent intense pumping in return.

"Senpai!" – screamed the grave. Niegil screeched in shock, pushing the grave aside.

"So you're a weeb too?!" – shouted Niegil and clenched his fist. The grave suddenly illuminated and transformed into a stone futa anime girl. Her titanic D-cups bobbled around as she transformed, destroying all the laws of physics with its sexiness. Her thick, muscular thighs shined, blinding every single creature it met. A tall, thin 2 meter grave-coated woman posed in front of Niegil, taunting him with her frisky look. Grave's vagina dick bled with Niegil's blood, taunting him endlessly. And with her own free will, she could launch an enormous cock from her vulva.

"Are you ready to get dieded again?" - howled the grave girl as she rubbed her bleeding labia. She got her fingers out and licked them, moaning in pleasure.

"Bitch" – said Niegil and the grave jumped on him. The anime gravestone unsheathed its almighty cock and thrusted it deep into Niegil. He shrieked in agony, as the power of weeb overwhelmed him. The figure egging in the back ran up to the pair and smothered yolk on anime grave.

"egg" – murmured the eggbot. The anime gravestone answered with a loud DUN DUN DUUUUUUN death sound and ripped off eggbot's enormous yolker.

"egg" – screamed eggbot in agony and ran away in fear. The grave cock-vore'd eggbot's cock and shoved the double dick deep into Niegil's mouth. Niegil gagged, feeling his body convulse in pain. The stone cock deepthroated harder than a Gigacorn would with his horse dick. In pain, Niegil blurringly inspected anime girl's face, only to find out that... her face is exactly the same as Niegil has. Niegil was coming late to his senses, as the stone cock dominated him deathly.

"AM I FUCKING MYSELF?" - shrieked Niegil in his mind, after which the trickster pain sounds exploded throughout his basement, damage numbers skullfucking his head in the process.

Niegil died.

But he never truly dies, because he reincarnates into more Niegils. Deep inside, he wished to die again to have sex with a corpse. His bedroom remains his most favorite place on realm for the rest of his life.


End file.
